Jewel in the Rough
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: Jewel Beetle is a superhero, who protects Paris alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug. The pink hero starts off fighting small criminals, but now she fights off akumas. Everything was fine, until a certain villain, who is not quite an akuma, comes into the light. Why did Jewel fall in love with a villain and how can she keep their relationship a secret from both the heroes and villains?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to this fanfic on an OC miraculous holder! This OC is not mine, it belongs to Miraculous Cora Zone on Miraculous Amino and YouTube. If you google "Jewel Beetle miraculous OC" you'll find a wiki page on her. If you read it, it might spoil some things. Please enjoy the story, cover art will come soon!**

A pink flash zoomed across the night. One of Paris' heroes was out!

Jewel Beetle wore a pink suit with lighter pink marks. A pink hair clip as a miraculous and a pink mask covers her eyes. Antennas were over her braided hair, they were pink, of course. Tiny orange wings fluttered as she hopped over the city's roofs. In her hands were a pink staff and a shield that looked like her miraculous.

Why was the pink superhero out with no akuma to be seen?

To continue the best kept secret in all of Paris! Even better kept than the fact that the daughter of the mayor, Chloe, dyes her hair.

Jewel was going to meet the Evillustrator. The akuma turned henchman did random crimes for what seemed like no reason, but that wasn't the reason she was going to meet him.

The beetle remembered her first time meeting the villain. It was really less than ideal circumstances. She needed to clear her head, so she went on patrol…

 _Flashback_

 _Jewel Beetle was new to the crime fighting scene. She usually only fought minor criminals, like robbers or muggers, and no akumas. As she was a miraculous holder she did meet Chat Noir and Ladybug, but they thought that she should get used to fighting small crimes until she fought supervillains. Jewel agreed._

 _Of course, since she didn't leave a name when she sent the knocked out criminals to the police station, she wasn't well known. Well, other than the newspapers calling her an unknown vigilante. The pink hero hoped she would be able to fight alongside the famous heroes._

 _She last defeated two robbers from stealing from a jewelry store. When she saw them they were holding a pink necklace, oh the irony. But, that was yesterday and she needed to get away from the piles of homework she had._

 _Maybe she could find Ladybug and ask if she was ready to fight the akumas! So, Jewel Beetle set out on patrol at 10 at night._

 _If only she was more careful. She usually tried to be inconspicuous, but she wanted one of the heroes to see her. She never thought a villain would see her._

 _When she flew over the Louvre a box appeared over her. She smacked right into the clear box and she attacked it with her staff._

 _"_ _Great, I'm stuck in a Lego box!" She groaned, the box did look like the clear Legos. "What!"_

 _Her staff and shield started to disappear, like they were being erased. An invisible line slashed across them until they were both completely gone._

 _Jewel looked around. What is going on? Where did her weapons go? And most importantly, what is going on?_

 _Suddenly, a person appeared in front of the pink hero. He had purple skin, red hair, a weird outfit, and an iPad with a pen. An akuma!_

 _Jewel Beetle glared at the villain, even though she was freaking out inside._

 _"_ _Where are my weapons?" She growled._

 _"_ _Why do you look different, Ladybug?" The purple man asked._

 _Ladybug? It was dark, did he seriously think Jewel was the other hero? Her pink suit might look slightly red in the dark, but she had no spots! That would be why he would ask why she looked different."_

 _"_ _I thought akumas were supposed to be smart," she laughed, she decided to go the mean route to figure out who he was, "I'm not Ladybug, you idiot! Now, where are my weapons!"_

 _"_ _I don't think I have to answer your questions," he walked around the cage/box, "you're the one that is trapped. Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Jewel Beetle, not nice to meet you. Where are my weapons?" She kept repeating the same words._

 _"_ _Are you a miraculous holder?" He asked curiously._

 _"_ _That's like asking if you're an akuma," this guy was annoying, "where are my weapons?"_

 _The akuma ignored the question again, "well, Hawkmoth doesn't need your miraculous, so I can let you go. Bye, bye, little bug!"_

 _He drew something on his tablet and a square appeared and he stepped on it. It started to float away with the akuma on it._

 _When he was about twenty feet away, the box trapping Jewel Beetle disappeared. She screamed one more thing at the purple man._

 _"_ _Who are you!"_

 _Even as he got farther away she could see the smirk he had on his face, "I thought superheroes were supposed to be smart."_

 _With that, he left. Jewel Beetle went back to her home and hoped he wouldn't cause much trouble. After all, she couldn't fight without her weapons and she needed for her kwami to reenergize._

 _Flashback ended_

The days after that were weird. The pink hero was finally able to fight akumas, her first one being H2Ocean, but something changed. The boy with purple skin was there at every attack trying to thwart them.

Ladybug told her that he looked like an akuma that they have fought before, the Evillustrator. The red hero said he was a student from a school, but he was purified. The three heroes didn't know who the villain was.

He couldn't be an akuma, since they were already fighting other akumas, and he was obviously working with Hawkmoth. The heroes concluded that he might have part of an akuma in him, so he could transform at will. That means there's no way for him to be purified.

Jewel made it her personal mission to stop Evillustrator each time he attacked. She remembered a day when after an akuma battle she didn't need to use her power, so she didn't have to detransform, and she was cornered by the red head…

 _Flashback_

 _Jewel Beetle had her back up against a brick wall in an alley. Evillustrator had cornered her for some reason. He said the first time he met her he said that he didn't need her miraculous._

 _"_ _What do you want?" She growled at the artist, "change your mind about my miraculous?"_

 _"_ _I-I," he stuttered._

 _He STUTTERED!_

 _This guy never stuttered. From what Jewel saw of him he was confidant, a jerk, but confidant._

 _"_ _Spit it out!"_

 _"_ _I wanted to apologize," he looked down, sad._

 _Something was up. This was a villain. A cruel, heartless villain. The beetle hero told herself this multiple times, it's how she copes with having to beat him up._

 _"_ _Then apologize," she said ready for him to attack. He had to be luring her into a false since of comfort._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for hurting you today," Evillustrator said quietly._

 _What!? He was apologizing for accidently hitting her on the leg by a ball. It barley hurt, and he was apologizing!_

 _"_ _Apology accepted, now get out of my way," she tried to jump over him to fly with her orange wings, when he grabbed her._

 _He stopped her from flying off and then he kissed her! Not on the cheek, either, on the lips._

 _Jewel pulled away, but not after slapping the villain, and flew off with no resistance._

 _She heard Evillustrator whisper, "bye, bye, little bug," he said it sweeter than all the other times he said it._

 _When Jewel got home she sat for a bit wondering. Why did he kiss her? Why did he kiss her? Why did he kiss her?_

 _Why did she like it?_

 _Flashback ended_

After that day, things changed. Somehow, Jewel was always the one to catch Evillustrator when he did small random crimes, but she never had the heart to turn him in. She just stopped him from doing the crimes and returning something if he was stealing.

Evillustrator, during akuma attacks, was more gentle to her. Only Jewel notice this, Chat Noir and Ladybug's focus wasn't on the side villain, but the real akuma.

The two ended up alone a couple of times. The first time after the encounter he apologized for the kiss and he was blushing!

Jewel Beetle slowly got used to these random encounters. They talked a bit, because outside of akumas and the occasional crime, they were not enemies.

On one day, Jewel found herself laughing to a joke he told her. She quickly realized and stopped. She then found herself blushing!

Another day later, Evillustrator confessed to her. He said he like her and that's why he kissed her that day. The pink hero tried to push her away her own feelings, but she couldn't hold it in.

Why did she fall in love with a villain?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Remember, Miraculous Cora Zone owns Jewel Beetle, I just write the story. Updates hopefully come every week!**

Evillustrator POV

The part time villain stood on the roof of the Louvre. This was his usual spot to meet Jewel Beetle. The first place they met.

He was so stupid that day.

It was his first day of becoming a henchman for Hawkmoth…

 _Flashback_

 _Nathanael's family was in trouble._

 _His father got fired from his job. His mother was a stay at home mom. They were forced to move to a smaller home and they barely had enough food too last through the week._

 _It got too much for the artist. He went outside of the small home to work on his art. He was trying to sell his art at garage sales and going door to door to get money._

 _He hadn't felt this bad since the time he got akumanized. Sadly, Hawkmoth noticed his feelings too._

 _A dark purple butterfly flew from wherever the villain spends his time to Nathanael. Just like last time, the akuma was absorbed into the artist's pen. A purple silhouette appeared over his face and a voice spoke to you._

 _"_ _Greetings, Evillustrator," Hawkmoth's cold voice said in his mind, "we meet again!"_

 _"_ _I don't want to go through this again," he whined, "can you leave me alone?"_

 _"_ _But I can solve your money problems," the villain paused and when Nathanael said nothing and continued, "I have a proposition. How about instead of you becoming an akuma until "purified" you become my henchman? You can transform at will and you can steal from stores to get money. All I ask is for you to try and get Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous and to show up to akuma battles to fight. Do we have a deal?"_

 _Nathanael thought about this for a moment. As the Evillustrator he could steal money and food for his family and no one could tell who he was. He also could transform at will; he wouldn't be controlled by Hawkmoth. Plus, he wouldn't be able to be stopped by Ladybug, at least she couldn't transform him._

 _He took a breath and answered, "yes."_

 _A dark light enveloped him and a familiar feeling came to Nathanael. He was back in his akuma costume- white suit with black stripes, purple skin, and his red hair is messy. Original this outfit was supposed to be for a hero, but now it's only for a villain._

 _The Evillustrator decided that he should at least test out his powers. It has been a while since his first akuminization._

 _He was around the Louvre when he saw a flash of red. His first thought was that it was Ladybug. Quickly, he looked down at his tablet, drew a box, and it appeared over the flash of red._

 _The villain looked into the clear box and looked at who was in side. It was dark, but he could obviously see it was a hero. It was a girl with antennae, a braid, and a red suit, from what he could see. She was carrying a shield and staff, which he erased._

 _'_ _Why do you look different?' he thought to himself. It had to be Ladybug, there were no other heroes in the city._

 _The Evillustrator walked up the hero and she immediately glared at him._

 _"_ _Where are my weapons?" She growled._

 _He ignored the question and asked, "why do you look different, Ladybug?"_

 _Nathanael could see her thinking about what he said. She then laughed meanly._

 _"_ _I thought akumas were supposed to be smart," she sneered, "I'm not Ladybug, you idiot! Now, where are my weapons?"_

 _"_ _I don't think I have to answer your questions," he walked around the cage/box, "you're the one that is trapped. Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Jewel Beetle, not nice to meet you. Where are my weapons?" She kept repeating the same words._

 _"_ _Are you a miraculous holder?" He asked curiously._

 _"_ _That's like asking if you're an akuma! Where are my weapons?" So, there's a new hero._

 _The villain wondered what to do. Hawkmoth only said he needed Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous. He doubted that the supervillain even knew about the new hero._

 _He finally spoke up, "well, Hawkmoth doesn't need your miraculous, so I can let you go. Bye, bye, little bug!"_

 _He drew on his tablet and a square appeared and he stepped on it. It started to float away with the akuma on it._

 _When he was about twenty feet away, the box trapping Jewel Beetle disappeared. She screamed one more thing at Evillustartor._

 _"_ _Who are you!"_

 _He smirked, ready to mock her, "I thought superheroes were supposed to be smart."_

 _With that, he left. Wondering about what this new hero would bring to the battles._

 _Flashback ended_

Nathanael started to go to all of the akuma battles. His first one was H2Ocean. That was also the first time Jewel Beetle came out to the public. In the day time he could see that her suit was pink instead of red and she looked way different from Ladybug.

Nathan also started stealing from small stores. He got some food and snuck them into the pantry.

After a couple of akuma attacks he found himself paying attention to Jewel.

'She's so pretty,' he thought, 'she's so confidant.'

He tried to push away those thoughts, but he found it hard. Just like with Marinette he was a villain.

 _Flashback_

 _Evillustrator blocked Jewel Beetle in an alleyway. It was just after a battle and he accidently hit the pink hero when he was aiming for Chat Noir._

 _"_ _What do you want?" She growled at the artist, "change your mind about my miraculous?"_

 _"_ _I-I," he stuttered._

 _Nathan almost never stutters. Only when he's nervous._

 _"_ _Spit it out!" The hero shouted with hatred in his eyes._

 _"_ _I wanted to apologize," Nathanael looked down, sad._

 _"_ _Then apologize," she said defensibly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for hurting you today," Evillustrator said quietly._

 _Her eyes widened._

 _"_ _Apology accepted, now get out of my way," she tried to jump over him to fly with her orange wings, when he grabbed her._

 _He stopped her from flying off and then he kissed her!_

 _Jewel pulled away, but not after slapping the villain, and flew off with no resistance._

 _As Jewel Beetle flew off he whispered, "bye, bye, little bug," but sweeter than when they first met._

 _Flashback ended_

He probably shouldn't have done it. Nathan immediately regretted it, she probably would be crueler to him during battles. He was a villain.

For some reason, Jewel kept meeting the villain when he stole from stores. When he met her again after that encounter he apologized.

They started talking when they met randomly. After a while, Evillustrator confessed to the beetle. Soon, Jewel told him, too.

Now, he was waiting for her to have what is the closest thing to a date they can have.


	3. Update

**I'm soososososososoossoososo sorry! I have not forgotten this story! School had started and I didn't have time to write and I had writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be this weekend and I can get back on schedule!**

 **Also, I got cover art, but I'm having trouble uploading it. Hopefully it will be put up soon.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry!**

 **See ya later Miraculous peeps!**


	4. I'm sorry

Wiki- wiki/Anastasia_Heartwood/Jewel_Beetle

Im sorry, but I can't continue this story. I learned that I'm better at Undertale Fanfics than Miraculous. But I would like if any of yall would like to try your own version of the story. More about Jewel in the link above.

Again, I'm sorry...

Stay Miraculous, guys!


End file.
